Several different applications exist for which there is a need for means for a simple and safe attachment of a movable object, such as a child's seat to a vehicle, such as a car, a bicycle, a child's cart, and the like. The conventional method for attachment of a child's seat to a vehicle is to use a variety of straps which are fastened to a vehicle seat, or to utilize specially arranged loops in the seat itself or in a foot board. One problem with these methods has been that the safety level has varied to a great extent, and that, in any event, no rigidly fixed attachment has been obtained, which has resulted in a risk of the child seat turning over in the event of an accident. Another problem has been that the fixing points have varied from one vehicle to another which has given rise to compromise solutions by the child seat manufacturers.
A standardized solution has been suggested, which has involved a rigid fixture having four fixing points, and which thus results in a safe attachment. Up to now, this standard solution has required a corresponding engagement apparatus in a child seat having four attachment points. In this regard, there is a risk that it might be difficult to accomplish a safe connection at all four of these points in a single movement. Another standardized solution has been suggested, which has involved two fixing points, which therefore requires in some cases additional points of support such as in the form of adjustable upright members.
From British Patent No. 2,288,328, for example, there is shown a releasable attachment device which requires both a linear and a rotary motion in order to obtain a locking position. Furthermore, the previously known mechanism requires a comparatively large height, thereby resulting in a disadvantageously high location of a child's seat, for example.